


and i could be part of your world

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Sisters, Gen, Little Sisters, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Lucy thinks about her sister's new life choices.





	and i could be part of your world

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt photo friday #18 on pillowfort.  
> *  
> This could be considered a sequel to [wish i could be part of that world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528858) but you don't have to read that to understand this.

Lucy stretches in her sheets, one hand feeling around for the book she fell asleep reading. The clock on the wall tells her it's already ten in the morning but she's not worried. Ever since Molly brought that merman home to meet their parents the week before, Lucy could do no wrong.

She forgot to do the dishes because she was reading? Well, at least she didn't plan on abandoning her aging parents to live at the bottom of a lake with merpeople. She left her shoes in the middle of the hallway? Well, at least she didn't bring home a fifty year old boy who smells of fish. She spaced out thinking about a story and forgot to change out of her pyjamas before heading to the shops? Well, at least she wasn't trying to grow gills.

It was really a wonderful change. For once, no one cared about Lucy only barely passing Charms or accidentally setting the curtains on fire while trying to brew a pot of tea. Because Lucy was the good one.

She was kind and nice, unlike Molly. She was patient and clean and soft spoken. She didn't run off to become a mermaid.

Lucy wondered if this was what Ariel's sisters felt like. If they also felt this weird mix of vindication and sadness, that their sister both proved she was the flighty person they always knew she was, but also that she was leaving for a different world. A part of her wondered what this all meant. After all, everything would have to change, and how was she to cope, what was she to do, without Molly always there to protect her?

Her fingers found the rough fabric of the book cover and she pulled at it carefully. It was her mother's old copy of  _ Pride and Prejudice _ , open on the page where Elizabeth is defending her sister to Mr Darcy. She read Elizabeth's speech over, the words ringing in her head in Molly's voice and it finally felt like everything would turn out fine.

It's not like Molly would leave her for a  _ boy _ .


End file.
